His Love Is All She Knows
by thorny21
Summary: Just a story to the song All She Knows by Bruno Mars. I do NOT own Bleach or the song. Tite Kubo and Bruno Mars are sole owners!


**Title: His Love Is All She Knows**

**Pairing: None**

**Warning: Violence, Character Death**

**Summary: A story to the song All She Knows by Bruno Mars**

_**Once Again You're Home Alone, Tears Running From Your Eyes And I'm On The Outside. Knowing That You're All I Want But I Can't Do Anything, I'm So Helpless Baby.**_

I walked home from school taking the same route as always. Movement out of the corner of my eye brought my attention to Rukia Kuchiki's house. I watched her peering out at me from the big bay window and I could see she was crying again. Rukia and I have been friends since we were in grade school. I was so in love with her but as long as he was around I couldn't do anything. So I opted to just stay by her side as nothing more than a friend. I hated feeling so helpless but I didn't know what I could do. She withdrew from my sight and shut the curtains. With a sigh I headed home, Rukia plaguing my thoughts the entire way.

_**Everyday Same Old Things, So Used To Feelin' Pain. Never Had Real Love Before And It Ain't Her Fault.**_

The next day at school Rukia came in with a broken arm and multiple bruises on her face. It seemed to be an everyday occurrence for her. The teachers routinely ask her about it but she just laughs it off and says she fell or something like that. Rukia had short raven hair and the most piercing violet eyes I had ever seen. She was always alone and never spoke to anyone unless she had to. She never even had a boyfriend, but I guess that is because of him.

_**She Knows Better But She Can't Help It. Wanna Tell Her But Would That Be Selfish? How Do You Heal A Heart That Can't Feel? It's Broken. His Love Is All She Knows, All She Knows. His Love Is All She Knows, All She Knows.**_

Many of the teachers would try to get her to have him arrested, or even leave his home but she wouldn't do it. He was her brother and the only family she had. She was always alone and looking so sad. I often thought about telling her how I felt but I thought it might be too selfish of me. As every day progressed the light in her eyes grew duller and duller. She seemed to have almost no life left in her. I want to tell her I love her, but his love is all she knows.

_**You've Been Livin' This Way So Long, You Don't Know The Difference And It's Killing Me. Cause You Can Have So Much More, I'm The One You're Looking For. But You Close Your Eyes On Me So You Still Can't See.**_

Rukia has been living this way for as long as I can remember. It seemed the older she got the more injuries she would show up with. My heart is breaking because there is nothing I can do for her at this point. She won't even talk to me anymore. If only I could tell her how I feel, if only she could understand she doesn't have to live like this. Rukia and I pass each other on the way out of the school. Our eyes make contact for a brief moment and as I reached a hand out to her she closed her eyes and turned away. With a sigh, I dropped my hand back to my side and shook my head as I stared after her.

_**Everyday Same Old Things, So Used To Feelin' Pain. Never Had Real Love Before And It Ain't Her Fault.**_

I walk the same path by her house again. My eyes turn to the bay window only to see the curtains were drawn shut and there was only a small light on inside. As I went to walk away I heard her cry out and knew he was at it again. As much as I wanted to interfere I knew I couldn't. It would just make it worse for her. After a few minutes I could no longer hear her cries but knew she was still being hurt. She had grown so accustomed to the pain that it really didn't register in her mind past the first initial blow anymore.

_**She Knows Better But She Can't Help It. Wanna Tell Her But Would That Be Selfish? How Do You Heal A Heart That Can't Feel? It's Broken. His Love Is All She Knows, All She Knows. His Love Is All She Knows, All She Knows.**_

I saw Rukia later that night as I walked past the hospital. She had a split lip, a black eye and her eye was swollen shut. I just couldn't understand why she wouldn't turn him in, but as he is her only relative I suppose she's too scared to be on her own. I began to head towards her intending to tell her everything but something held me back and I turned away. The little bit of light that was left in her eyes had grown even duller. She was becoming more and more detached from everyone around her. She wouldn't let anyone close to her anymore, not even me. And its all because of him. He is all she knows.

_**All She Knows Is The Pain In The Corner Of An Empty Home, She's Still Comfortable. I Want Her To Know It Can Be Better Than This. I Can't Pretend , Wish We Were More Than Friends. **_

I walk by her house once more and I notice the window curtains were drawn back. I could see Rukia sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around her knees. I could see silent tears flowing down her newly bloodied face but she never made a sound. It broke my heart to see that she had become so used to this treatment. I want to go to her, to comfort her but I cannot. In my heart I know it would only add to the problems if he found me there with her. Knowing how much I love her, I just can't make myself believe we can only be friends. Damn it I wish I could tell her!

_**She Knows Better But She Can't Help It. Wanna Tell Her But Would That Be Selfish? How Do You Heal A Heart That Can't Feel? It's Broken. His Love Is All She Knows, All She Knows. His Love Is All She Knows, All She Knows.**_

After seeing her latest injuries I can no longer hide behind our friendship. I have to tell her how I feel, even if it is selfish of me. I don't know what I can do to heal her broken heart, but I am going to try. I race towards her house as fast as I could go. I have this feeling of such dread in the pit of my stomach and I have to get to her house. As I race down the street my ears are met with the sound of sirens and I as I got closer the sight of flashing lights stopped me in my tracks. Outside her house were three police cars and a waiting ambulance. Snapping out of my daze, I ran towards them, shouting Rukia's name. Just before I could reach the lawn, a police officer grabbed me and held me back. I fought against him, still shouting her name as tears poured down my face. Soon I saw the EMT's coming out of the house with a gurney. I wiped the tears from my eyes so I could see more clearly as they rolled the gurney down the long driveway to the ambulance. I could see a body on the gurney but couldn't tell who it was, as it was covered with a white sheet. As they maneuvered down the driveway they hit a small bump, jarring the gurney. I stopped struggling and dropped to my knees when I saw a small, white hand fall off to the side. I instantly knew it was Rukia. She was still wearing the friendship ring I gave her so long ago. I screamed her name out and got to my feet in a rage. Looking around I watched as the cops brought her brother out in handcuffs, his fists and shirt were stained red with Rukia's blood. The officer held fast to me, making sure I couldn't get to the man. The other officers placed him in the back of the cop car and shut the door before driving away. Soon Rukia's body was placed in the ambulance and they, too, drove away. I dropped to my knees on the sidewalk once more as I cried out her name. Only one thing crossed my mind at that point.

"_His love is all she knows…"_

**A/N: I don't condone domestic violence but I heard this song and the idea popped into my head. I hope you all like it and please Read and Review. It was done within 20 minutes so I apologize if it sucks. As always, any flames will be used to toast the marshmallows for my s'mores!**


End file.
